Trip To Lake Phishpea
by FinalStar
Summary: Cleveland and his family win a trip lake Phishpea where he invites his friends and family to for a few days.


The alarm goes off. Cleveland slams the alarm button. It responds with an 'OW'.

Cleveland: Eyes still closed "Mmm, Donna when did we get an alarm clock with pain receptors?"

Donna: "Cleveland, that wasn't the alarm clock, you hit me on the shoulder"

Cleveland: Opens his eyes widely and gets up holding his hands in front of him in a defensive position "Please don't make me watch pretty little liars, it was an accident" He whimpers.

Donna: Holding her left shoulder spot that Cleveland hit "How many times have I told you not to set the alarm so early? I get up before you anyway to get ready and make breakfast"

Cleveland: Mutters "Not anything above 2 stars"

Donna: Yelling in his direction "CLEVELAND"

Cleveland: Whimpers again "I'm sorry. I'm so mean to you" Composes himself and pleads "I should leave you to have the house to yourself so you can enjoy it while I take the kids out just so you can have an all Donna day" He clasps his hands praying to her on his knees on the bed.

Donna: Not impressed expression with her arms down now "We both know you're going to go gambling with the kids. You had it so bad, you bet Rallo on a red in roullete and lost him"

Cleveland: Unimpressed "He was fine"

Donna: "He was the opening act at the casino being the child with chia pet hair"

Cleveland: Does his signature laugh then sighs smiling "They even tried to water his head till it grew big like a rubber raft" He squints and looks to his right where the dresser is "Hey where is the alarm clock and when did it shut off?

Donna: "After you hit me on the shoulder, it panicked and saw how hard you were gonna shut off the alarm button , so it plugged itself off" She points her left arm towards the alarm clock that's on the floor upside down like it's dead to which Cleveland looks at.

Cleveland: Angry and still looking at the alarm clock "NO, no powering off. I am a man who is punctual for work"

Donna: Unimpressed "You go to work on days you feel like it"

Cleveland: Lovingly, holds her hand with both hands "Just so I can spend it with you" He blinks his eyes twice then in his usual voice "But your name is lester, we drink beers at the bar and you have a man mustache" She ignores all of that, he looks at the alarm clock with seriousnezz and determination "I will bring you back to life" He jumps off the bed and onto the floor in front of the alarm clock, reaching his arms to the side of the screen then pulling back to have. two defribrillaters attached to a machine "Live. Clear" He shocks the alarm clock, it pumps upward and a heart beat is heard while the screen shows a rhythm on it "CLEAR" He shocks it again, a pair of zero's on the first and last digit placement appear as if eyes opened making Cleveland cry in sadness and joy "You're alive" He carries it into his arms, the zero's having a slash in the middle that blinks twice making it an eight for a split second; looking like it's blinking "You're gonna be fine" He closes his eyes and nestles with it.

Donna: Leaning over the bed to see what's going and is curious "The plugs not on" Alarm clock quickly dies again.

Cleveland: "NOOO" He tosses the clock on the floor unimpressed "Damn it Donna. So you gonna make me breakfast or you tryna unplug me too?" He giggles.

Donna: "What would you like for breakfast"

Cleveland: Gets up off the floor "Shame on you Donna, you should know after years of marriage what your husband likes for breakfast"

Donna: "Pancakes and no talking about my day"

Cleveland: Grins "Yes maam"

Donna: "What about cereal?"

Cleveland: Angry "Not after what happened last time"

Donna: "Cleveland it was just me putting Fruity Pebbles and Cheerios together in the same cabinet"

Cleveland: "I told you to never do that" Arms out and angry "Now the Cheerios is pregnant with a small Fruit Loops box and thats not supposed to be the special surprise inside" He holds his hands onto the sids of his temples.

Donna: Angry "I already apologized for that Cleveland"

Cleveland: Arms out front towards her "We can't afford to pay for another child"

Donna: Unimpreased "Cleveland that's not how it works besides Junior ate the Fruit Loops"

Cleveland: Quickly "Okay then" Regular voice "Jemima me up" He whistles as he heads into the bathroom.

Donna: Heads to the bathroom and turns the knob but it's locked, angrily screams "CLEVELAND"

Cleveland: "Occupado"

Donna: Waits for him, only to hear calm monk music and candle light smoke coming from under the door opening "What are you doing in there?"

Cleveland: "Trying to find zen after a tragic death"

Donna: Hands on her hips "Pancakes are ready"

Cleveland runs out of the bathroom dressed in an orange attire that monks wear. He is excited and smiling, jumping in place then saddened to see she lied. His eyes swell up while Donna runs past him into the bathroom.

Cleveland: Points at the bathroom door with tears in his eyes "You lied to me, I'm cheating on you" He does his signature cry with his eyes closed.

Donna: From within the bathroom "I'd still win in monopoly"

Cleveland: Still pointing "Cuz YOU put up a glass cieling"


End file.
